Dark Omens: The Fire on the Lake
What happens after the Last Hope? I decided to make my own answer :) I am making a photo to go in the "photo" section but my scanner is not hooked up right now to my computer so it will have to wait. Enjoy! Chapter 1 A mouse rustled in the undergrowth, collecting seed pods to nibble on, unaware of the danger it was in. As it nibbled on a seed pod, immersed in its eating, Amberpaw pounced. Her paws closed down on it and she made the killing bite. She grabbed it in her teeth and padded back over to her mentor, Cherrypelt. “Is dis good?” she meowed, her voice muffled by the mouse. Cherrypelt purred. “Yes, it is, Amberpaw! It’s a nice plump mouse, and the queens will appreciate it!” Cherrypelt purred. They began to pad back to camp, Cherrypelt collecting prey she had buried along the way. Soon they padded into camp. “You go take that mouse of yours to the nursery, will you, Amberpaw?” Cherrypelt meowed around the fresh-kill she was carrying. Amberpaw nodded and padded over towards the nursery. Daisy, Cinderheart, and Dovewing were playing with Cinderheart’s kits, Starkit, Ashkit, and Lionkit. Starkit had pale ginger fur, a white muzzle and white paws. Ashkit was grey with black paws, and Lionkit was golden like his father Lionblaze. The three kits bounded towards Amberpaw as she came in with the mouse. “Is that for us?” Lionkit squealed. Amberpaw purred. “It’s for Cinderheart, little one,” she said. “You’re not old enough to eat fresh-kill.” Cinderheart raised her head from where she was flopped down in her nest. “Thank you, Amberpaw,” she purred as Amberpaw dropped the mouse in front of her. “No problem. Dovewing, should I get you something?” Amberpaw asked. “No, thank you, Amberpaw. But could you get Jayfeather to look at Daisy? I think she might have a cough,” Dovewing said. “Sure,” Amberpaw said. She padded out of the nursery and over to the medicine den. Briarlight was pulling thorns from moss by the pool while Jayfeather napped. “Hello, Amberpaw,” Briarlight purred in greeting. “Hello, Briarlight. Dovewing wanted me to get Jayfeather to look at Daisy’s cough,” Amberpaw mewed. “He’s tired from his visit to the Moonpool last night, but I’ll look her over,” Briarlight said, dragging herself towards Amberpaw. She had lost the use of her back legs when the tree had fallen into the Thunderclan camp. She was as good as a medicine cat apprentice, although she wasn’t officially Jayfeather’s apprentice. Amberpaw nodded and quietly left the medicine den to pad over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a sparrow from the pile and settled down to eat. Snowpaw padded into the clearing with his mentor, Bumblestripe, followed by Lilypaw and her mentor Birchfall. “Lilypaw’s been on an assessment,” Snowpaw mewed quietly to Amberpaw. “Soon she’ll be a warrior!” Amberpaw cried in envy. Lilypaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped a plump squirrel and a shrew onto the pile. Birchfall dropped a vole and a mouse onto the pile beside them. “I caught those as well, Birchfall was carrying them for me,” Lilypaw said proudly. Dewpaw purred and grabbed the mouse, taking neat bites from it. “And it’s yummy! I’ve been cleaning the elders’ den for hours. I need a quick bite before I start on the nursery!” Dewpaw said. Lionblaze and Spiderleg padded up to where the apprentices were chatting. Spiderleg purred. “Sorry I had to put you on cleaning duties, Dewpaw,” he said. He was Dewpaw’s mentor. Dewpaw licked a rough spot in his fur down smooth again and then resumed eating. “S’all right,” he said between bites. Jayfeather bounded across the clearing to Lionblaze. “I’m moving Daisy to the medicine den. I think she may have whitecough, and I don’t want the kits to catch it,” Jayfeather said to his brother. Lionblaze’s eyes widened and he rushed to the nursery to check on Cinderheart and his three kits. Amberpaw finished with her sparrow and decided to lay down in the sun until it was time for learning battle moves.